


Make a Mess of Me

by Invictusimpala



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blow Jobs, Bottom Sam, Comeplay, Dom Benny, Dom Dean, Double Penetration, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Post-Purgatory, Sub Sam, Top Benny, Top Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-14
Updated: 2014-11-14
Packaged: 2018-02-25 09:40:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2617211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Invictusimpala/pseuds/Invictusimpala
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nightmares haven’t happened in months because of this, and Sam’s not complaining about the cure -- he won’t be any time soon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Make a Mess of Me

**Author's Note:**

> Based on a prompt I received on my tumblr. Thank you so much for reading, enjoy :)

The both of them have tried to re-immerse themselves back into humanity. It’s not easy after having to constantly watch their backs because of the red eyes lurking beyond a daunting bank of trees that made it hard to see, but they’ve managed.

Because of the PTSD, especially in the beginning, Sam, Dean, and Benny don’t hunt anymore than they have to. It’s always small salt-and-burn jobs, or the ‘there’s a poltergeist in my house!’ ones.

The most recent developments in their lives are getting an apartment, Benny getting a snazzy new motorcycle, and getting into a relationship.

When tensions rise, with Benny stressed out from work -- being a chef at a local restaurant -- and when Dean’s panicking over bills, Sam drops to his knees, sucks them down and it takes the edge from the stress off.

Purgatory was rough on both of them, and not having to watch your back, putting yourself back into the world, is hard on both of them. Sam tries to understand, and it’s tough to when he hasn’t experienced it himself. However, he’s figured out the best way to understand is when he’s presenting himself on the big king sized bed they splurged to buy with the last of their siphoned money.

The rest of the things in their home are earned by working hard, but the bed was a last-minute gift to them all that Sam bought because of their newly established relationship.

Outside of sex they still cuddle and go on dates and it’s nice.

It’s better inside the bedroom, though, especially when things are particularly bad the day before and his Doms need a release.

They’re always gentle with him, and going into the scene they are careful not to be angry at each other and to make sure that the environment, both physical and mental, is safe for all three of them.

Today is a good day. Sam’s pent up having not had any sex in over a week because they’ve been busy, and Dean and Benny are home from work, filled with food and happy enough that Sam knows it’s time for him to sit at their feet and be directed.

Benny looks surprised when Sam exits their bedroom with nothing on, and he tries to look confident as he sits between their legs on the floor. Dean passes him a pillow, pets his hair, cards his fingers through it. Dean tells him he’s a good boy and that he’ll get a treat as soon as the show Benny and him are watching is over.

Sam nods, not voicing anything unnecessary, and he waits the thirty minutes it takes for his boyfriends to finish laughing at the dumb comedy show flashing on the screen that he’s not paying attention to.

The click of the remote turning it off shakes Sam out of his reverie.

“Go get on the bed, sugar. Did you prepare yourself?” Benny asks, and Sam nods his head, already getting up and heading to the bedroom.

As soon as he’s situated they come in.

Hands pet down his sides, and he shivers. Dean leans down to kiss him on the lips, and he leans into it eagerly.

Benny’s fingers at his hole are a surprise. He whimpers at the feeling, his brow furrowing in pleasure as his fingers instantly jab at his prostate the second he gets them in deep.

Dean continues to suck on his tongue while Benny licks around his fingers pumping in and out, twisting and turning. He only pulls out to apply more lube, and then there’s a cock pressing into him.

Dean’s cock is long, but Benny’s is thick and veiny, something Sam wants in him all day every day if he could have it that way.

Benny pushes until he bottoms out, and Sam groans at the heavy weight of him inside of him.

Dean’s fingers trace Sam’s rim that’s stretched around Benny’s girth, and he starts thrusting. Sam drops his head down onto his arms. 

“Uh-uh, Sammy, you’re takin’ two tonight.” Sam whines. Whenever they do this he can barely walk the next day. “Open up,” Sam looks up at Dean in confusion, and is met with the head of Dean’s cock pressing against his lips. He laps at the pre-come excitedly.

He sucks Dean’s dick down to the base, wiggling his head back and forth, and twin moans fill the room when he does it while bearing down on Benny.

He lets his jaw go slack after that, completely submitting as he lets them use him. Dean thrusts shallowly. He’s taking what he wants while also not hurting Sam, and although his cock is only in the forefront of Sam's mouth, he predicts a lost voice for tomorrow.

Benny’s thrusts are erratic, fast and unstoppable. He makes animalistic noises that makes Sam's arms shudder, almost dropping himself onto the bed several times.

He holds onto Sam’s hips and moves him back onto his hard cock. Sam moans around Dean, and it’s a chain reaction as they both come, Benny inside him and Dean down his throat.

Sam hasn’t received permission, and he only orgasms when someone whispers come. It’s barely audible, but it sets him off so it doesn’t matter.

He comes across the sheets with a keen that’s cut off by Dean’s cock still moving in and out of his mouth.

Benny’s hand wraps around Sam’s cock, and he comes harder, thighs shaking. He feels used, spent, about to collapse in on himself.

Just as it’s getting to be too much, they pull out. Benny steals the taste of Dean right out of his mouth with his own, licking it off his tongue. He shares it with Dean who whines, pulling Benny closer.

When Sam makes an unhappy noise, they help him under the covers, cleaning him up while pressing praises into his skin with wet kisses.

He sighs happily, lets himself be taken care of. His Doms seem looser, easy, and Sam’s glad he helped them to achieve that happiness they both need so much. It makes him feel loved in return, warm.

Dean and Benny don’t have nightmares that night, only snoring in Sam’s ear, drooling on his chest where their hands are entwined.

When they wake it’s more sex, and Sam’s loose and open, still wet from last night. They both push inside of him and it's better than any time before.

It’s the most intimate thing Sam’s ever experienced, being joined together as the three of them, and it’s a quick path to coming when they do this.

It’s a jumble of fingers in sheets, hair, nails biting into skin and sloppy kisses shared between them. Sam comes first because there are two cocks pressed against his prostate, and it’s a mess between their stomachs, getting everywhere.

Their come drips down his thighs, and when Dean moves to lick it up, it’s another mess they have to clean up.

Nightmares haven’t happened in months because of this, and Sam’s not complaining about the cure -- he won’t be any time soon.

**Author's Note:**

> [My Tumblr](http://www.invictus-impala.tumblr.com)  
>  I am taking prompts there, if you're interested :)  
> (More info on that [here](http://invictus-impala.tumblr.com/post/99871679299/about-prompts-im-now-taking-prompts-yay-if-you))


End file.
